1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recognition method and the same system, especially relates to a recognition method and the same system integrating vocal input and handwriting input.
2. Related Art
Up to now the communication method between human and machine is almost proceeded by means of key board  mouse  handwriting  vocal input  image, etc. Especially the handwriting and vocal input method is widely researched and developed for the familiarity of human being's communication model. However, the result of the above associate researches and developments fail to be applied to business application for the failure of promoting the recognition ability as well as the input efficiency.
In the field of developing vocal input and handwriting input recognition technology, a lot of associate technologies have been disclosed on various technical documents, taking the vocal input recognition as an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,097 discloses a method of recognizing character by means of syllable, and Taiwan Publish No.283744 also discloses an intellectual Mandarin syllabic input method. On the other hand, taking the handwriting input recognition as an example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,403 discloses a character recognition method by a plurality of input characters, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,611 also discloses a method decomposing the input character  classifying the substructure and recognizing the substructure. By the above prior arts, it shows the vocal recognition technology and the handwriting recognition technology make great progress separately.
However, all of the above technologies are dedicated to the improvement of algorithm  feature extracting of handwriting/vocal input  or building standard toward improvement of vocal/handwriting patterns. The above efforts only make little promotion toward the recognition rate. Therefore, a concept of integrating handwriting and vocal input to promote the recognition rate was proposed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,785 discloses a message recognition employing integrated speech and handwriting information. The present invention refers this patent as a prior art. This patent provides a method to give each word a different vocal or handwriting weight(α,β), for example, if for the purpose of making a word be recognized by vocal input easier, then the vocal weight α may be set higher and handwriting weight β may be set lower. On the contrary, if for the purpose of making a word be recognized by handwriting input easier, then the vocal weight α may be set lower than the weight β.
When user wants to process the recognition of input message, the user can obtain two lists comprising a plurality of possible candidate alphanumeric symbols by vocal input and handwriting input, and then combine the two lists into a new list according to the weight(α,β), and determine a most similar alphanumeric symbol to promote the recognition rate effectively.
Although the above method can effectively promote the recognition ability, it still exists many problems. First, because this recognition method needs to input complete vocal and handwriting data for each character in advance, so the recognition procedure becomes extreme complex and difficult. Second, especially for Oriental language such Chinese  Korean  or Japanese ’ not only the issue of complexity for complete handwriting input, but also existing the characteristic of one alphanumeric symbol having one syllable, so the occasions of one alphanumeric symbol corresponding to many different pronunciations or one pronunciation corresponding to many different alphanumeric symbols always happen. The above constrains make this prior art be improper for Oriental Language input system.